1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to service control apparatus, forwarding switching equipment, a service control system, and a service control method.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, the CAMEL (Customized Applications for Mobile Enhanced Logic) services including incoming-call forwarding and international roaming were proposed as IN (Intelligent Network) services in 3GPP (The 3rd Generation Partnership Project). When the incoming-call forwarding process is carried out by use of the CAMEL services, there are cases where charge accounts of communication fees and/or connection conditions are different between a section from an originator to a forwarding point (first leg) and a section from the forwarding point to a destination (second leg).
In such cases, in order to implement seamless connection between the first leg and the second leg, it is necessary to effect the interwork (equivalent to interworking) using ISUP (ISDN User Part). Since ISUP is the known, common data part, the detailed description thereof is omitted herein, but it is one of the user parts for which the procedure for implementing ISDN by the common channel signaling system is defined in the functional configuration model of Signaling System No. 7.